桜草 (Sakuraso)
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Tak ada bunga yang tak bernilai dan bermakna begitu pula dengan dengan dirimu. Kau adalah bunga paling berharga yang ku miliki namun saat kau layu mungkin aku akan merelakanmu bersama sang surya di bandingkan tanganku yang terus mencoba namun tak ada hasil. / yang mau tau bentuk bunga sakuraso bisa lihat cover.


桜草 (Sakuraso)

 **Rated: T – Semi M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin x Kaito**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

" _Bunga apa yang anda cari nona?"_

 _Seorang pelayan dari sebuah toka bunga kini bertanya pada pelanggannya yang sejak tadi terlihat diam seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata shappire miliknya kini berkaca- kaca . Sepertinya sudah biasa dengan customer langganan yang satu ini, pelayan itu pun menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

" _Ada apa? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya sang pelayan seraya memegang pundak wanita blonde di hadapannya ini._

" _Kaito menceraikanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki. Biasanya itu yang sering kita dengar dari orang- orang tentang cinta. Namun bagaimana jika saat kau telah merelakannya dengan ketulusan hati tapi orang yang di cintai tidak bahagia, apakah masih bisa kita melepasnya dengan kerelaan hati? Hal ini benar- benar menjadi perdebatan dalam diri Len. Len hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mencintai dan di cintai oleh seseorang namun yang menjadi salah dalam hal ini adalah cintanya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Gadisnya sudah menikah dengan orang yang di cintainya. Tapi, sekarang mereka sudah bercerai bukan? Jadi bolehkah dia mengambil cintanya kembali?

"En... Len... Len... Hey!"

Suara melengking dari gadis di hadapan Len membuat lamnunannya hancur. Len menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kini mengembungkan pipi tanda bahwa ia kesal dan malah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi imut itu. Gadisnya memang benar- benar menggemaskan dan menurutnya hanya orang bodoh saja yang berani menduakan bahkan menceraikannya.

"Maaf... Maaf... Jadi apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Kau benar- benar tak memperhatikannya dari tadi? Ya Tuhan! Aku bilang, apa ada bunga yang cocok dengan kepribadianku atau tidak, baka Len!"

Len benar- benar gemas dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya ini. "Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Len dengan nada jahil.

"Umm!"

"Tak ada!"

"Hah?!"

"Tak ada bunga yang melambangkan kepribadianmu Rin." Kata Len dengan santai yang membuat Rin-gadis di depannya- menyeringitkan dahi tak percaya. "Mana ada bunga yang melambangkan kepribadianmu yang jelek itu? Kau itukan ceroboh, payah, tidak peka. Kalau ada pun bunga yang melambangkan seperti itu, mungkin aku takkan memberikannya padamu." Sambung Len seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Maksudku kepribadian baikku! Kalau kepribadian buruk sih kau juga punya sifat menjengkelkan!" Balas Rin yang kelihatannya malah bertambah kesal dengan tingkah Len.

Rasanya sudah cukup mengerjai Rin, lihat saja sekarang wajahnya benar- benar memerah karna menahan kesal. Dengan santai Len berjalan melewati beberapa rak bunga dan berhenti tepat pada jajaran rak bunga mawar. Len mengambil satu tangkai mawar putih dan satu tangkai mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya lalu ia kembali ke tempat Rin berdiri. Mungkin ini waktunya Len mekar dengan sempurna.

Len memberikan bunga mawar putih itu pada Rin. "Kepolosan, kejujuran, ketulusan, kerendahan hatimu itu bagaikan mawar putih yang mekar di atas ribuan mawar hitam, Rin. Kau terlalu indah untuk di abaikan bahkan kau terlalu indah bagi seorang penjual bunga sepertiku. Tapi, jika suatu saat bunga mawar putih itu layu maka aku akan memberikan cahaya untuk menghidupkannya kembali karna sebelum nafas ini berhenti, aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku." Len mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya tadi lalu menyodorkannya pada Rin. 

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah yang terbaik, aku bukan pengusaha besar, bahkan aku sebenarnya tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi bertahun- tahun aku memendam perasaan ini dan bertahun- tahun pula aku mencoba merelakanmu dengannya namun tetap perasaan ini tak bisa di bohongi. Sejak dulu, tidak! Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini namun tak bisa tapi sekarang inilah kesempatanku. Rin, aku mencintaimu." Kata Len dengan jujur yang malah membuat Rin menunduk sedih.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku yang sekarang hanya bekas saja, aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Seharusnya kau memilih yang jauh lebih baik di bandingkan barang bekas sepertiku."

Len mengeratkan giginya geram saat mendengar kata- kata Rin. "Jangan samakan dirimu dengan barang bekas! Kau lebih berharga dari itu semua. Kau lebih baik di bandingkan gadis- gadis di luar sana! Aku tak perduli dengan hal- hal seperti itu karna yang ku pikirkan segala tentangmu bukan hanya tubuhmu!" Kata Len seraya memberikan beberapa penekanan di setiap kata. "Kau bukan barang bekas, kau juga bukan wanita murahan di luar sana, kau hanya wanita yang aku cintai, kau adalah Rin. Aku benar- benar tulus mencintaimu jadi ku mohon jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

Perlahan Rin menaikan kepalanya menatap Len dengan pandangan serius. "Apa kau benar- benar tidak masalah dengan wanita yang sudah pernah menikah sepertiku?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan apa pun statusmu."

Rin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Len lalu ia pun mengambil mawar merah di tangan pemuda itu dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku harap kau segera melamarku, baka."

.

.

.

"Daisy atau biasa kita sebut hinagiku memiliki arti dari sebuah keyakinan. Bunga azalea atau tsutsuji ini memiliki arti kesabaran dan kesederhanaan. Jika aku harus memilih mana yang cocok untukmu, mungkin aku akan memilih azalea."

Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan bingung. "Mengapa harus azalea? Bukankah aku juga memiliki keyakinan?" Tanya Rin.

"Kesabaran dan kesederhanaanmu lebih kuat di bandingkan keyakinanmu. Kau pikir aku memperhatikanmu baru- baru ini saja huh? Jadi jangan membantah mengerti?" Kata Len yang malah membuat Rin cemberut.

"Ha'i" Jawab Rin dengan malas.

Klinting..!

Mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi karna pintu toko terbuka membuat Len berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan ke arah _counter_ seraya berkata 'Selamat datang' pada pelanggan tersebut. Sesampainya di _counter_ Len menatap pelannggannya ini dengan pandangan benci dan bukan tanpa alasan ia memberikan perlakuan tidak sopan pada pelanggannya ini. Len sangat mengenal siapa pelanggannya ini karna wanita yang tujuh bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya adalah mantan istri dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Shion Kaito, dialah pemuda yang membuat wanitanya menangis.

"Yo! Apa kabar kawan."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Len dengan sinis namun yang di tanya malah kebingunan, seakan tidak memiliki masalah apa pun dengan dirinya.

"Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol. Sekarang kau malah menyambutku dengan kasar." Kata Kaito seraya menepuk pundak Len yang berakhir dengan sebuah tepisan. "Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Maaf saja tapi mulai saat ini, jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu di tokoku lagi." Kata Len dengan sinis.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara khas seorang perempuan membuat Kaito dan Len menatap ke arah wanita honey blonde yang tengah berdiri seraya memegang sebuah bunga kamelia kuning. Rin selaku perempuan itu kini menatap pelanggan yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, lidahnya seakan kelu seketika dan menunduk hanyalah hal yang terbaik menurutnya. Melihat ekspresi Rin dan bunga yang di bawanya, entah mengapa malah menjadi sebuah perpaduan yang membuat Len geram. Mengapa hal yang harus di hindari malah datang tiba- tiba?

"Rin."

Kaito mendekat perlahan ke arah Rin dengan raut wajah sendu, sepertinya sebuah gurat kerinduan juga sedikit tergambar. Sungguh, Len benci dengan adegan drama seperti ini.

Tap!

Genggaman kuat Len pada tangan Kaito menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Keluar dari tokoku sekarang atau akan ku panggilkan polisi." Ancam Len

"Cih!" Sepertinya Kaito pun mulai kesal dengan tingkah temannya satu ini. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman itu dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar toko. "Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa, Rin." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu toko.

Setelah merasa Kaito sudah cukup jauh, kini pandangan Len teralih pada wanitanya yang tetap menunduk dan tak bergerak seinci pun. Ia tau ini memang berat bagi wanita itu bertemu dengan pria yang pernah menyakitinya terlebih sekarang masih ada sedikit rasa cinta dihatinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua ini bukan keinginannya juga. Len menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan untuk menyalurkan emosi yang berkecamuk dihatinya dan setelah merasa cukup tenang ia segera berjalan mendekati Rin dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Aku takkan membiarkan lebah menyakiti bunga kesayanganku bahkan diriku sendiri, aku berjanji." Kata Len lalu ia melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan dan menatap mata Rin dalam- dalam. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau mempelai wanitaku bersedih seperti ini di atas altar." Len mengangkat dagu Rin agar pandangan mereka sejajar. "Untukku, kumohon cerialah."

Sebuah senyuman tipis kini terukir di wajah Rin meski guratan kesedihan masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa cinta Rin pada Kaito hingga membuat wanita itu tak bisa seperti biasanya. Adakah sedikit cinta untuknya di hati Rin ataukah dia hanya pelarian saja? Len mengigit bibir dalamnya saat segala pemikiran buruk terlintas di otaknya. Ayolah Rin pasti mencintaimu, itu yang berkali- kali ia tanamkan di pikirannya. Ia harus bertindak lebih lagi.

"Rin... Tidak! Kagari Rin, maukah kau menjadi bunga yang mekar di dalam hatiku dan menebarkan serbuk kasih sayang untuk anak- anak kita?" Sebuah kata romantis sepertinya belum bisa berpengaruh pada kebanyakan orang karna buktinya Rin saat ini malah menatapnya bingung dengan perkataannya. Len menghela nafas dengan sifat Rin yang tidak peka itu. "Maksudku, maukah kau menikah denganku? Dasar baka." Jelas Len yang di iringi sebuah sentilan kecil di dahi Rin.

"Itta!" Rin mengusap dahinya yang memerah lalu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tidak perlu menyentil dahiku juga bukan? Belum lagi kau mengataiku bodoh." Kata Rin yang tak senang dengan perlakuan Len. Melihat Rin yang sudah seperti biasa lagi, Len pun tersenyum senang.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Len yang masih mendapatkan cemberutan dari Rin.

"Iya- Iya... Aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sepasang Pria dan Wanita kini tengah duduk bersama dalam sebuah cafe bernuansa ala eropa. Wanita itu benar- benar ingin segera pulang dan melupakan kejadian hari ini bahkan apa pun yang di bicarakan saat ini. Namun tanpa sang wanita tahu sebuah kesalahan yang mengubah segalanya adalah pergi ke tempat ini.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Miku dua minggu yang lalu dan..."

Sang wanita segera memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Itu semua bukan urusanku." Katanya yang membuat pria di hadapannya tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu itu semua bukan urusanmu tapi-..."

.

.

.

"Bunga magnolia melambangkan manis, kecantikan, natural, kebengsawanan, bermartabat, kecantikan yang istimewa. Bunga Orange Blossom melambangkan kebijaksanaan, cinta abadi, kesucianmu setara dengan-..."

Penjelasan Len terpotong dengan ucapan Rin. "Aku mau ke Hokaido." Len menatap Rin dengan bingung, untuk apa wanita itu pergi kesana.

"Apa ada urusan bisnis disana?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang segera mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari wanitanya.

"Ibu Kaito masuk rumah sakit."

Deg!

Mendengar nama pria yang penah menjadi pendamping wanitanya membuat perasaan sakit di hatinya. Ia tau Rin masih mencintai Kaito tapi perlukah wanita membahas hal tabu seperti ini saat detik- detik kebahagian mereka?. Len sangat yakin, pasti saat Kaito mengajak Rin bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu, wanita itu datang menemuinya.

"Benarkah? Berapa hari kau disana?" Tanya Len seraya berusaha menenangkan emosi di hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau marah tapi sepertinya aku akan berada disana selama sebulan penuh." Kata Rin yang benar- benar merasa tidak enak pada Len.

"Sebulan? Tapi, bukankah pernikahan kita bulan depan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi ibu Kaito membutuhkanku." Kata Rin mencoba memberikan pengertian bagi Len. "Dia belum tahu aku telah bercerai dengan Kaito jadi selama sebulan kami harus tetap bersikap layaknya suami dan istri. Aku janji akan kembali seminggu sebelum pernikahan."

"Bagaimana dengan pemilihan baju untuk pemotretan dan lainnya?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan padamu untuk tata rias dan gaun. Untuk masalah pemotretan, kita bisa lakukan hal itu setelah aku pulang."

Len terdiam mendengar jawaban akhir Rin saat ini. Apakah pernikahan ini benar? Atau ini kesalahan?

"Kita putus."

Putus? Rin benar- benar terkejut dengan perkatan Len. Apa salahnya hingga pemuda itu memutuskan hal seperti ini? Jika memang tak ingin dirinya pergi ke Hokaido, dia bisa mengatakannya langsung dibandingkan harus mengucapkan kata itu. Apa karna Kaito dia menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku tahu, ini pasti hanya sebuah candaankan?" Rin menatap Len dengan raut meminta penjelasan namun selaku yang di tanya hanya terdiam tak menjawab. "Ta-Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil jaket yang segera di kenakan. "Aku masih ada urusan di luar, permisi." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan apartemen minimalis milik Rin.

"..."

.

.

.

"Trima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke stasiun."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu padaku, bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak dulu?"

"Kau benar."

Aura yang sedikit kelam membuat Len dan Rin tak bisa berkata banyak terlebih seperti saat ini. Kini mereka berada di stasiun kereta untuk menghantar kepergian Rin ke Hokaido namun kejadian tempo hari membuat mereka canggung. Jika boleh jujur mungkin saat ini Len masih berharap jika Rin tidak jadi pergi ke sana, ia hanya ingin gadis itu membatalkan perjalanannya dan mereka bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tapi semua lamunan mereka sirna begitu saja saat suara pengumuman kereta akan berangkat terdengar.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan dan tidur yang cukup dan-..."

"Aku mengerti, kau tak perlu cemas dengan hal itu karna aku pasti akan baik- baik saja disana."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing- masing hingga pengumuman kedua kembali di perdengarkan. Len menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang ia genggam sejak tadi pada Rin. Melihat berbagai macam warna pada buket bunga itu membuat Rin kebingungan. Masalahnya bukan karna warnanya tapi karna bunganya, mengapa Len memberikan bunga sakuraso atau bisa di sebut juga primrose.

"Itu hadiah untukmu, aku harap kau akan bahagia." Len melangkah keluar dari kereta dan terus berjalan tanpa berbalik untuk menatap kepergian Rin.

"Len!"

Suara pengumuman ketiga kembali terdengar setelah panggilan Rin. Len tahu bahwa wanitanya memang telah memiliki sedikit cinta untuknya tapi sudah cukup, ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan Rin dan dirinya sendiri. Len berbalik dan menatap Rin yang mulai akan melangkah keluar dari kereta.

"Trima kasih!" Len membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk wanitanya. "Trima kasih atas waktu yang telah kau berikan untukku. Aku harap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik." Mendengar perkataan Len, Rin pun berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu untuk yang terakhir kali, apa arti bunga yang kau berikan ini?"

Niatnya Len tak ingin memberitahukan apa arti bunga itu pada Rin tapi jika untuk melepas kepergian sang gadis sepertinya harus ia lakukan. Len menarik nafas perlahan mulai mengatakan arti dari bunga tersebut dengan perlahan yang di ikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu kereta. Pemuda itu sengaja melakukannya agar Rin tak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan dan dirinya berharap wanita itu tak mendengarnya. Kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan Len sendirian yang masih menatap jendela pintu dimana Rin berada tadi.

"Keputus asaan." Gumamnya pelan. "Itulah arti yang cocok untukku saat ini. Sudah cukup aku mengejarmu Rin, aku harap kau bahagia meski itu bukan bersamaku."

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

TAMAT

Hallo Minna-san...

Maaf ya udah lama ga nongol. Alasan sih karna aku banyak pekerjaan dan lagi ngurusin buat cari tempat kerjaan lain, jadi aku belum bisa lanjutin seluruh ffku. Belum lagi ini Sad Ending

Untuk ff kali ini Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ceritanya tentang pernikahan dan perceraian. Alasan utamanya karna aku selalu di ceramahin tentang "Nikah, Nikah Nikah" bahkan Ayah angkatku bilang aku harus nikah di umur 23. Kalau umur segitu, berarti aku bebas cma ada 3 tahun lagi? Wut! Ogah! –". Sejak kecil gag pernah bebas, baru bebas dua tahun ini, sekarang malah di suruh nikah! Apa mereka gag liat banyak yg nikah muda akhirnya bercerai? Belum lagi pacarku di kasih tau hal kaya gini malah bilang.

"Ya, udah nikahnya nanti. Sekarang main rumah- rumahan aja." Sumpah bikin kesel =="

Aduh maaf ya jadi curcol. Habis aku kesel sama orang- orang itu –", tapi karna itu juga aku bisa buat ff :3.

Mau happy ending? Mungkin nanti ku pertimbangkan untuk buat sequel tapi kalau kalian juga berminat dengan lanjutannya. Kalau tidak berminat juga gag papa... aku harap kalian mau mencurahkan keinginan kalian di kotak review setelah membaca ff ini.

Kritik, saran dan flame di terima ;3 tapi jangan flame gag sopan ya 0.0. sekali lagi Trima kasih sudah mau baca ffku.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
